Awaken the Shaman
by Vampchick2010
Summary: Lena and Vanessa have found themselves in a sticky situation. They became the human slaves of Arlong's crew. Can Silva and Kalim help these young potential shamans? Please read. This is my friend's first fanfic. She is only posting it on mine since she does not have one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We no own Shaman King or One Piece.

This is a fanfiction that me and a friend of mine are working on. She is just posting this on my account. Please read and review. No flames please. This is her first fanfiction.

_Thoughts_

**Chapter One:**

**Pains of the Past**

I was taken from my home two years ago, when the monstrous Captain Arlong attacked my village and killed my family. He burned my village to the ground and destroyed the ships so that the people could not leave the island. He left them there to burn. Now my two years of being the solitary slave has come to an end.

Today starts a new day for the newest slave that Arlong has gathered on his travels, no doubt he destroyed his or her's homeland too. I wait on the dock of Arlong's compound for the new slave child to be brought in on Arlong's ship. As Arlong and his crew bring her off the ship I can see that she is a very young girl, she can be no more than five years old. She has long brown hair, teal blue eyes, a cute button nose, and she has a healthy glow about her. Unfortunately soon Arlong's men will have me cut her hair and her eyes will become dull lifeless. Her healthy glow will soon disappear. I am drawn from my thoughts as she approaches me.

"Hi," she says in quiet and mousy way.

"Hello," I said as I looked at her with a serious gaze. "Welcome to hell," I said with a harsh tone. She looks at me with a look of surprise. "What's your name?" I asked not really caring because Arlong's men would soon take her identity away.

"Vanessa Hale," she said in her quiet tone.

_Not for long, _I thought. "My name is Lena Beilschmidt," I told her.

"Move along human slaves. You'll have plenty of time to talk as you get the new ready for her stay here. Mwhahahahahahaha," laughs Arlong.

Arlong's henchmen grab us by our arms and dragged us to the compound. There Arlong told me to prepare the girl for her stay as a slave. I had to cut her long brown hair and gave her rags that would be her clothes. Then I showed her around the compound that would be her new home. I showed her the room we were permitted to sleep in.

The room had two straw beds and a small window with no shutters and bars outside it. Arlong posted a merman outside our door to keep plans of escape impossible. I explained to Vanessa that this was our sleeping quarters and that she should not cry all night and get some sleep. There was a lot of work to do in the morning.

The next morning, we had to rise early before Arlong and his men to collect food for the morning's breakfast and I collected the supplies from the village for his upcoming journey. Vanessa was required to stay at the compound because Arlong did not trust her to go into the village yet. I came back to the compound to see that Vanessa was waiting for me at the gate.

"What are you doing out here? Did you do your chores like I told you to?" I asked sharply.

"Yes I cleaned the dishes, feed Momoo, and sweep all the floors," Vanessa whined.

"Okay. Then I will fix the monsters breakfast and stock the ship with supplies," I said.

"I can I help too. I may be small, but there must be something I can do," Vanessa said.

"These are my jobs. Buzz off. Why don't you go chase butterflies or something?" I said.

"Well if human brat wants to do another job I am sure we can find her one or two," Arlong says walking out to the docks.

"Master, what is your wish?" I asked.

"For my breakfast, you human brat. For my men and my breakfast being late. You will have no food for the whole day. " Arlong said.

"But Master I was restocking the ship as you ordered. I haven't had time to fix your breakfast yet. Please reconsider!" I debated.

"Enough, puny human," Arlong said as he slapped me across the cheek.

I was afraid to cry since I knew he would only do it again. "Yes, Master. Whatever you wish," I said.

Arlong walked away laughing as loud as he could make sure that all around him could hear his booming laugh. As I held my stinging cheek, I could see that Vanessa was learning slowly what not to do through watching me and my mistakes. I quickly ran off to get the Master's breakfast prepared, knowing that if I didn't I would be beaten more or punished in a different way if I was too slow.

Later in the day, feeling the pains of hunger I continued to stock the Master's ship and allowed Vanessa to help when her new chores were done. Having finished our chores Vanessa and I went back to our cell, there I nursed my now swollen cheek and Vanessa played in the straw that was her bed.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes," I said weakly still on the verge of tears. "This is what happens when you talk back to the Master," I said pulling my hand away showing my red and swollen cheek. "If you break these rules the punishment that follows will be carried out:

If you run away, you will be tied to a post.

If you fail to clean to the satisfaction of the Master or his crew, you will be beaten.

If you are late getting them meals, you will lose your meals for the day."

I told her all the rules so she could avoid as many punishments as she could at her young age.

"Okay," Vanessa said understanding all the rules and showing that she understood.

Later we went out again to give the Master and his men their dinner. As we served everyone, they sneered and complained of our smell. We paid no mind and did our jobs. That was how it was from day to day. Other than the fact that the crew would destroy the compound and make us clean it top to bottom the best that an eight and ten year old could do.

One day, despite the rules, I tried to run away. It was the biggest failure of my short life. To no avail, no villager would hide me from my Master. They were all too afraid. The Master caught me quickly and executed his punishment swiftly. He tied me to a post outside the compound and told Vanessa to only give me water every other day. For four days I stayed out in the blazing sun and cold spring nights. Three days after my punishment Vanessa and I were sent out for food and supplies for Master's breakfast the next day. While out foraging we came across two strange men, but that is a story for another day.

* * *

That was the first of many chapters to come. We hope you enjoyed reading it. As always any **constructive** criticism is greatly appreciated. Any flames will be ignored. Please review !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We no own Shaman King or One Piece.

Hi back with another chapter of Awaken the Shaman. Pretty please with the topping of your choice, _**review**_. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. This chapter is from Vanessa's point of view.

_Thoughts_

Now on with Chapter Two

* * *

A quick recap:

Three days after my punishment I and I were sent out for food and supplies for Master's breakfast the next day. While out foraging we came across two strange men, but that is a story for another day.

**Chapter Two:**

**The Saviors Arrive**

Two strange men in strange clothes approached us. Curious about the two men I tried to run towards them, but Lena grabbed me.

"Hello Young ones," one of the men said.

"Hello," Lena sneered.

"Relax Young one. There is no need to be angry we have done nothing to harm you," one of the men said.

"Yeah I heard that before," Lena scoffs in response.

"Lena, he doesn't seem to be like our master. He does not have the intent to hurt us," I said.

"Master? Who might your master be, child," the other man said.

"Our master is allows us to live in Arlong Park," I said. I shuddered at our master's name.

"Young ones, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Silva and this is Kalim. We are from Dobie Island," Silva said.

"Where is this place?" Lena asks suspiciously.

"Many leagues from here. A medium island in the west. We are on a journey to visit many different lands," Silva explained.

"We are going to different islands to talk to local leaders. Could we speak to your master?" Kalim asked.

"I am afraid our master is away, but some of his crew has stayed behind," I answered.

"We would like to speak to the next highest ranking person in your village," Kalim replied.

"Sorry to say, but you won't find many intelligent leaders here," Lena said snickers. "Follow me if you wish to see a leader substitute," Lena continued to say.

Silva and Kalim follow the two children to Arlong Park. Along the way the two shamans have a quiet conversation.

"These children do not look well. They look as though they have not eaten properly in days and the oldest has bumps and bruises. It looks as though she was beaten," Silva pointed out.

"What do you want to do about their situation? We won't be allowed to bring them to Dobie Island," Kalim said.

"I don't care. We need to help these young ones," Silva stated determined.

"Very well, we will figure something out," Kalim responded.

The group arrives at the gate of Arlong Park. A guard appears and asked what the two men wanted at Arlong Park.

"We wish to speak to a leader," Kalim stated.

"Hehe. Very well, human," the guard said smirking.

Lena and I lead Silva and Kalim to one of the Fish-man pirate leaders.

"Well, well. What do have here?" Hachi asked.

"Hachi, sir. These men are here to see you," Lena said.

"What do you humans want at Arlong Park?" Hachi demanded.

"We believe there are two powerful young ones here. We would like to ask these two young ones a few questions with your permission," Kalim requested.

"I suppose just asking them questions will be fine," Hachi said. "Why don't you human brats take these visitors to your chamber," Hachi said waving off.

Once at their cell, Silva and Kalim started to ask us questions.

"What land do you young ones originally hail from?" Silva asked us.

"We don't know. Just that we came from and separate islands. I saw my mother and father slayed in front of me by Arlong. He will kill anyone that gets in his way," Lena said angrily.

"Sorry to hear what Arlong did to you. Not all men are the same," Silva reassured.

"My parents traded me in hopes they would survive. As Lena has said, Arlong takes lives without question," I said sadly.

"Okay, once we have finished our questions, how would you like to find a new home away this place?" Silva offered.

"Yes," Lena and I said at the same time.

"Have you children ever felt a presence that you cannot see around you?" Kalim asked us.

"The only one Vanessa has ever needed is me. I am her guardian angel. Her protector," Lena declared.

"I always felt like my mother was watching over me," I answered.

Once finished we once again faced Hachi. Lena came up with a plan to fool Hachi. Silva and Kalim reluctantly agreed.

"Hachi, sir. We need to escort these men back to their ship," I stated.

"Fine, come back quickly. The men are getting hungry," Hachi ordered.

"Yes, sir," we agreed quickly.

Once at Silva and Kalim's ship, we climb aboard ready to leave our cruel masters behind. Silva and Kalim made makeshift clothes out of one of their white robes for us. We believed that in half a day we discovered as missing.

"What will happen when Master Arlong discovers that we are gone?" I asked scared.

"Vanessa, Arlong is no longer our master. We are our own masters now," Lena pointed out.

"Young one, relax, he cannot harm you now," Silva reassures me.

After about a month at sea we arrived at Dobie Island. Once there we had a lot to learn about ourselves and our saviors.

* * *

Thanks for reading. As always reviews are welcome. Please let us know what you think about our little story. Any feedback can help us improve. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
